Bobbing For Apples NC17
by LadyCrystalCastalia
Summary: It's the day before Halloween. Sam is on edge and Dean's inner nine-year-old is embracing the spirit early, gobbling up all the lollipops that Sam bought for the neighborhood kids. After spending an agonizing day tormented by the Candy Man, Sam...
1. CandymanTangerine Swirl Pop

**BOBBING FOR APPLES 1/2**

**Title:**Bobbing For Apples

**Author:** Lady Crystal C

**Pairing/Rating:**Sam/Dean NC-17

**Genre:** First time, Porn, Fluff

**Summary:** It's the day before Halloween. Sam is on edge and Dean's inner nine-year-old is embracing the spirit early, gobbling up all the lollipops that Sam bought for the neighborhood kids. After spending an agonizing day tormented by the Candy Man, Sam lies in their motel bed, tense, restless, and looking for a way to blow off some steam so he can finally get some sleep.

**Summary for part 2:** Halloween night is full of surprises. Sam puts on a show. Dean put his lips to good use. There are also donut holes, apples, and panties, in no particular order.

**A/N:** Happy Halloween. Candy and porn for everyone!

Part I – Candyman/Tangerine Swirl Pop

Part II – Bedroom Tricks & Treats On A String

**PART I: CANDYMAN/TANGERINE SWIRL POP **

Sam rolled on his stomach, squirmed against the sheets, and buried his face inside his pillow with an exasperated sigh. He couldn't sleep and it was Candyman's fault. Dean had been driving him out of his mind, deep-throating twister pops, sucking on sour gummy pumpkins, and licking tangerine dum dum pops like it was a contest, burning through the stash of Halloween candy Sam had purchased for the neighborhood's kids.

Dean made it almost impossible for Sam to concentrate, as he twirled his tongue over the brightly colored lollipops over and over, long lashes lowering over his languid green eyes when he sucked on them loudly. He somehow managed to look completely unaware every time Sam stared at him, torn between the urge to yell, _Stop__it,__Dean!_ and beg, _Please,__do__that__again._ Of course, the orally fixated bastard would sleep like a baby, after a long day of sex with candy, while Sam was left to toss and turn, his groin aching with unappeased lust.

Sam shifted to the side and slid his hand between his thighs, the unbearable tension lessening when he pressed his palm against his bulge. He quietly pulled his pajama pants down and took himself in hand, silently lamenting the fact that his lotion was in the shower cabinet, but deciding that a long trip to the bathroom would wake Dean and quickly arouse his suspicions.

He ran his fingers along his shaft, slowly grazing it from the tip to the root. His eyelids lowered when he pictured the shiny round balls sinking between his brother's wet, plump lips, going in, and out. He fondled his balls and rubbed the pad of his fingers along the thick vein on the underside, shutting his eyes as he remembered the hypnotic movement of Dean's pink tongue as it glided around the sphere-shaped piece of candy. He closed his hand, his cheek pressing against the soft pillow as his fist traveled up and down his swelling prick.

_The powdered sugar from the chewy sour balls, clinging to those soft, full lips. Dean's greedy tongue darting out to lick the tiny white crystals. Dean…_

Sam bit his lip and clasped his cock, the tight circle formed by his fingers squeezing around the crown as he twisted his fist over the head.

He stopped for a second, interrogated the silence for any indication that Dean had woken up, then took a moment to control his racing heart after confusing his own breathing with the imaginary sound of sheets rustling behind him. He went back to playing with himself and he rolled his fist around the head, his mouth falling open as drops of precome wetted his palm.

He could see again the orange sheen of tangerine painting those sinful lips. He imagined himself, slamming the cocktease against the wall, flicking his tongue over his brother's stained bottom lip to taste the sticky sugar there. He would slip his tongue inside Dean's mouth to search for the sweet citrusy fruit flavor inside. Dean's eyes would grow wide with surprise, or maybe feigned innocence, ―the tease.

"So fucking beautiful," Sam mouthed, careful not to make a sound.

He would crush those lips under his, trap Dean against the wall if he even thought about going anywhere. Dean had been looking for trouble all day, and he wouldn't be disappointed. With a silent hiss, Sam started pumping his fist faster, rubbing the precome that was pooling at the slit over his shaft to make his movements more fluid. _Oh__yes._ He would roll his tongue around Dean's, and give his brother the dirty, bruising kiss he had been working for.

_Are__you__been__doing__it__on__purpose?__Do__you__enjoy__toying__with__me__like__this?__Do__you__even__know__what__you__'__re__doing__to__me?_ He wouldn't give Dean the chance to say anything. He would bite his mouth if he tried to speak and shut him up for good by snaking his hand into Dean's jeans.

_Dean._ His brother's name was like a mantra on his lips as he jacked off. He raised a hand to his chest and rolled his nipple, thinking about those pretty lips around that lollipop, wondering how they would look, how they would feel around his cock. He squeezed below the tip of his erection for a few seconds, to regain some control when the image of Dean's head lowering between his legs flashed through his mind.

A shocked gasp escaped his mouth and a sudden cold crawled over his heated skin when he felt an arm slide around his waist. He scrunched his eyes tight, mortified, waiting for the 'bone-fingering' joke and roaring laughter he knew were coming. He wondered if he had moved around too much, made noises, or worse, spoken his brother's name out loud. He remained petrified, unable to say anything or even pull away. He felt his brother's fingernails trace a slow circle around his navel and felt Dean's breath close to his ear as he whispered, "Keep going."

Sam's breathing returned, shallow and labored. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was holding his dick, and Dean was touching him, asking him to continue. Tingling waves of pleasure coursed through him from head to toe, and he tugged on his cock, more turned on than ever.

He began stroking himself anew, panting when Dean's mouth pressed against his shoulder. He shivered when his brother wrapped his hand around his. It was hotter than all the images Sam had been conjuring up in his mind, and it increased his pleasure even more. He swallowed a moan as both their fists worked him over, and he leaned against the solid weight behind him. He could feel the heat of Dean's erection on his skin, and he rubbed his ass against it, muted whimpers breaking from his lips as he swung his hips to meet his brother's thrusts.

"That's it. I wanna hear you, Sammy," Dean said, tightening his fingers around Sam's.

Moans started to pour from Sam's lips while he jerked his cock faster, his waist undulating as he curved his hips to bump his backside against Dean's dick.

"Come on, baby," Dean murmured only a second before sucking the skin in the crook of Sam's neck into his mouth.

Sam cried out at the sharp bite, and his body shook violently while his release splattered across his stomach. Lost in a thick, dizzying fog of heat and pleasure, he came down slowly, his ragged breaths soothed by the calloused hand skimming across his chest.

He felt his brother's finger glide through the wetness on his stomach and opened his mouth to taste himself when Dean touched his bottom lip. He sucked on the finger as if it had been Dean's cock until Dean withdrew his hand. He felt the familiar tickle on his belly again, but this time, he heard suction noises behind his back.

He turned around, wishing he could have seen his brother licking his come off his hand, but imagining and hearing it was enough to make his cock stir again. When Dean climbed on top of him, he reached for him, seeking his mouth in the dark. Their first kiss wasn't candy sweet like the one he had been fantasizing about, it tasted like himself, like ecstasy, and it was so good that Sam groaned shamelessly when Dean pulled away.

A chill went up his spine when he felt his brother's tongue curl around him to lick him clean, then he leaned back, spreading his legs apart, and savored the wet caress until it got to be too much. He covered his crotch and grabbed Dean's as he crawled back up, finding him thick, painfully hard, and throbbing violently under his touch. Dean felt good, warm, and heavy in his hand, as he moved his fingers around him. He pulled him close for another kiss and clenched his fist around him when he tried to move.

"I wanna try something," Dean explained.

Sam let Dean out of his grasp, signifying that he was willing to participate, whatever the game.

Dean swiped his hand over Sam's stomach, collecting the come that coated it, then he rolled his brother over and sat on his thighs.

Sam felt wetness spread over his ass. His fingers tugged at his pillow when Dean's hands parted his cheeks, and the urge to feel Dean push himself inside of him flared within him when a slick finger ran down his cleft. He arched his back, his pulse thrumming with anticipation, and he waited for what would follow.

He felt the smooth, hard flesh slap against his ass, then slide in the middle, rubbing, back and forth over the whole length while strong hands lovingly handled his butt cheeks. Sam let out a soft moan and closed his eyes, understanding what his brother was doing. It wasn't what he was preparing for, but it felt great all the same. He braced himself against the mattress, and he began to move in synch with Dean, his hair falling into his face as he rocked his hips against his brother, giving as much stimulation as he could. Small gasps erupted from his throat and he wriggled on the sheets, while Dean dug his fingers into the flesh and muscle, stroking, gripping, squeezing, worshipping the round globes like no one had before, all the while massaging the space between them with his dick.

Dean fell forward, catching himself on his forearms. He fucked harder into the smooth gap and grabbed Sam's wrists, pinning his brother to the bed while he dropped breathy kisses along the side of his face.

"Fucking hot ass, Sammy," he panted, his breath sharp against Sam's cheek. "Always wanted to do this."

He dragged his lips across the curve of Sam's neck and teased the sensitive hollow behind his brother's ear with the tip of his tongue until he had Sam shaking and whimpering under him. He freed Sam's wrists, slid his arms around his waist, and pulled him up, just enough to lift his ass in the air without actually putting him on his knees. He moved his tool inside the burning hot channel, sinking his fingers into the meat, spreading and pressing the butt cheeks together while he slid between them, his pelvis slapping against Sam's ass with each thrust.

He pushed hard and fast in the last few strokes, hissing and grunting as the first stream of come slid down the small of Sam's back before he grabbed his cock to douse Sam's butt with the rest. He wanted to turn on the light to see how incredible Sam looked with Dean's come smeared all over his ass, but he couldn't take his hands off him, loving the feeling of that luscious, perfect ass under his palms as he rubbed his cream over the full curves. He would marvel at the sight some other time.

Sam let out a content sigh as soft lips climbed up his back. The hair rose on his skin when Dean gently bit the nape of his neck then soothed the burn with a kiss before falling to the side, a limp arm thrown around Sam's waist. They traded lazy kisses for a while, then Sam nestled into the arms that were tightening around him.

"So what got you in the mood?" Dean asked, a possessive hand resting against Sam's hip.

"Some jerk who'll explain to kids tomorrow why there's no candy in motel rooms."

Dean landed a smack on Sam's ass, and damn if the noise it made didn't sound like "bitch". Sam groaned in protest but snuggled a little closer all the same.

"Good night, Sammy," Dean whispered, his fingers tender as they tangled into the brown locks.

He waited for Sam to say something, and his lips quirked into a smile when all he received in reply was a soft snore after a minute or two. _Yeah_, he nodded in the dark. Pretending the motel they had checked into no longer had two-bed rooms available after working Sam into a frenzy all day? Best plan he had come up with to get into his brother's pants since he had started shoving plastic and human hearts under Sam's frowning face every Valentine's Day since Sam had turned twenty five.

_Part II - Bedroom Tricks & Treats On A String_


	2. Bedroom Tricks & Treats On A String

**BOBBING FOR APPLES 2/2**

**PART II: BEDROOM TRICKS & TREATS ON A STRING**

**Summary:** Halloween night is full of surprises. Sam puts on a show. Dean put his lips to good use. There are also donut holes, apples, and panties, in no particular order.

Sam tried to free himself from the arm that was locked around him.

"Come on, stay," Dean asked, eyes half-closed, sprawled over the messy bed like some pasha resting on silken pillows.

Sam thought about it a moment. Sure, it would be nice to lay back down, toss his leg over Dean's and close his eyes while his brother stroked his back, soft and gentle like calm waves washing over across the sand; only it was already nine thirty and they had been up for a good hour and half. "We have work to do, Dean," Sam reminded, "and I really need a shower."

Sam scratched his butt for the third time. He rolled his eyes when he caught Dean's smug and knowing smile and hopped out of bed.

Dean sat up and watched his little brother march away. He noted how rigid Sam's posture was by the time he reached the door, then he saw Sam's shadow on the wall, scratching that butt cheek as soon as he thought he was out of sight.

Dean flopped back on the pillow, a silent cackle shaking his torso. That was a good way to start the day, and as soon as he had stopped laughing, he snuck into the bathroom and surprised Sam under the shower.

"We should celebrate Halloween," Dean suggested, hugging his brother from behind and making a mental note to bring up the girly yelp Sam had just let out at a later time.

"You must be joking," Sam replied, wiping the water off his face as he spun around.

"Nope."

"What is it with you and commercial holidays?"

"It's called having _joie__de__vie_."

"_De__vivre_," Sam corrected.

"_De_ what now?"

"_Joie...__de__vivre_," Sam enunciated.

"Whatever." Dean glided his palms down to cup Sam's ass. He raised his eyebrow mockingly when Sam ―the little perv who liked to pretend he was a prude when the lights were on― squirmed and half pushed him away with so little conviction that it was laughable. "Halloween," Dean started after Sam had stopped fidgeting, "is about-"

"The dead rising and _witches_? I know how much you love those."

"You're so dark. It's also about candies, slutty costumes, and games, like… bobbing for apples!"

"You did not just squeeze my butt to illustrate the last point," Sam sighed, hanging his head.

"Your apples are in the front, genius. Those, right there, are melons."

"I can't believe I sorta did it with you."

"Shut up, you loved it."

Sam bit down a grin. Damn right he did. He loved it so much, he was willing to listen to more of his brother's insane drivel. A good night sleep would do that to you. "So how do you propose we celebrate? You do remember we have a case."

"I'm talking about after." Dean let Sam go to grab the soap. "I can see you rocking a sexy costume." He waggled his eyebrows, full of hope.

"No."

Dean jerked back as if he had been hit in the chest by the swift refusal.

"Why not? Remember those uniforms? With the tool belt and the name tags, from when we pretended to be alarm company workers a few years back?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied cautiously.

Dean looked Sam up and down. "You looked really good in yours." He started soaping himself up. "And remember when we worked with the Coopers Carnies?"

"Uh… Reminding me of that is not the best way to win me over."

"Still struggling with that coulrophobia, I see… Hey! I read," Dean defended himself when Sam's eyes grew wide. "I just don't read in French." He shrugged and tossed the soap to Sam. "See, I'm not talking about some lame zombie costume. Something hot, you know, like that nurse get-up… from when you were pretending to be a nurse. Ooh… All white with those pants hugging you in the right places.

"I'm not wearing that."

"French maid?"

"Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's scandalized face. "Will you at least give me a minute of 'bobbing for apples'? I figure, you don't do candy, but you like fruit, don't you? And I like your ass. It's a win-win."

Sam wrinkled his brow, puzzled by his brother's reasoning. Dean had a strange concept of what constituted a "win" for Sam.

"Do it for me," Dean cajoled, dialing up his snake charmer routine by whispering to Sam in a tone he knew would make anyone's skin tingle. "You can ask me anything."

Sam pondered. The proposition was suddenly more attractive. He could force Dean into pink satin panties, red shorts, like the ones he wore as a substitute gym teacher at their old high school, or even a priest outfit, which would be grand, seeing that Dean had developed a religious psychosis a few years ago. Teach the bastard to make fun of Sam's clown issues. Sam twisted his mouth, jubilating internally at the brilliant idea he just had. "I'll think about it," he said while he turned around to hide his face. "Now wash my back."

"The things I do for this brat."

Dean gave a long-suffering sigh and got to work.

Sam turned off the light in the kitchen.

"Mission accomplished."

Everything was ready, and Dean would be home in no time. It had been child's play to gather the things he needed for the evening. He had mapped out their schedule and had planned for enough time apart to do some quick shopping.

They had wrapped up the hunt a lot faster than they expected to. There had been no lengthy stake out in woods where the ritual was supposed to take place. Their surveillance of the abnormally secretive members of the campus' Philosophy Club had led them straight to the downtown apartment where the students kidnapped for the blood sacrifice, were hidden.

They had performed a mass exorcism by blasting a recording of the _rituale__romarum_ at full volume in the room where the club members were holding a meeting to finalize the preparations for the ceremony. The five demons present had been sent back to hell, and the club members had been so terrorized by the whole thing that they had sworn off any further involvement with the occult.

The bloody bonfire had been averted, and when they were parking in front of the motel, Sam had asked Dean to go buy some apples, knowing he wouldn't deny this particular request on that day. He had added a kiss and the promise that they would spend the next day in bed, to put an end to Dean's grumbling, and had gotten out of the car to set up his installation in the kitchen.

Sam checked out the time on the sun-shaped clock on the wall and guessed he had less than five minutes left. He went into the bathroom, took the bag that was hidden in the bathtub and got ready as fast as he could. He was just finishing when he heard the Impala. He blew out a breath and tried to shake the nerves, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Who knew he'd ever be eager to celebrate anything on All Hallows Eve of all days?

Dean dumped the bag of apples on the small table by the window, tossed his jacket and shirt over a chair, got rid of his boots and fell into bed. He was about to call out for Sam when he saw the bathroom door open. His jaw went slack at the sight of the man who came out of it.

"You called about your security system?"

Sam stepped into the room, trying not to giggle at his own bad porn acting, his walk slow and sinuous as he unsnapped the first button of his navy blue coveralls. He didn't have a sown in name tag, but he had written 'SAM' on a red and white self-stick name tag for a more authentic feel. He paraded in front of his brother, sauntering from one side of the bed to the other, wishing he remembered to put some music on. He opened the second button, revealing a smooth patch of tanned skin between his pecs.

He felt a little silly, and he wasn't sure what to do, but the way his brother's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped down air told him he was doing everything right.

Trying to appear nonchalant, he turned around, letting Dean enjoy other angles and a nice view of his back. When he faced his brother again, Dean had done away with his t-shirt. Sam blinked, surprised by how fast things were going, then he opened another button and slid his hand languidly over his neck, dipping his head back slightly. He was getting into it, feeling more confident about his performance with ever second that went by.

He watched Dean draw in quick, shallow breaths through his open lips, noticed his eyes, glassy with need, as he stared at Sam, and he finished unbuttoning the uniform. He slid the sleeve off one shoulder, biting his lip when he saw Dean crawl on the bed toward him, and he brushed off the hand that tried to grab him. He took a few steps back, maintaining a safe distance, as he continued to undress, a triumphant smile lighting his face. If he had known it was so easy to turn his brother on, he would have tried this years ago.

He pushed the fabric off the other shoulder, slid the sleeves off his wrists, and spun around to show his back as he let the shirt fall to his waist. He stretched his arms up, and arched his back while he ran his hands through his hair.

He turned toward his brother, giving Dean a teasing smile as the zipper of his fly purred open. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, and lowered them down his hips, shimmying just enough to reveal that he wasn't wearing anything. Dean sat at the edge of the bed and extended an arm. Sam shrugged and stepped away from the open hand. He turned around to give Dean an eyeful of his ass, lowering the pants just under his butt cheeks.

"Sammy?" Dean called, not even trying to hide the strain in his voice.

"What?" Sam asked, walking slowly toward his brother but stopping where he could remain out of reach.

"Come close."

Sam tilted his head, deciding to take his sweet time until he heard the magic word.

"Please?"

Sam felt a hand pinch his ass as soon as he stepped in front of Dean.

"Now let's see your hose," Dean teased, pulling the pants down all the way to Sam's ankles.

"I'm not… a fireman, Dean," Sam protested, one hand on his brother's shoulder while he toed his shoes and socks off and then kicked the pants off his feet.

He let out a soft chuckle when arms wrapped around his thighs and a kiss landed on his stomach. The second after, he was flung on the bed and the wind was knocked out of him by a kiss that showed how much Dean appreciated his amateur strip show. He moaned, thinking that if Dean did not have a way with words, there were plenty of things his mouth excelled at.

After they broke the kiss, Sam was still dragging himself up the mattress onto his elbows when Dean slipped between his legs. He watched his brother's face hover over his crotch, and he swallowed a whimper when Dean closed his fingers around his cock.

Dean toyed with the swelling member. He caressed it in an upward twist stroke, then he pressed his lips against the head and circled it with his tongue. Looking up at his brother, he flicked his tongue up and down the sensitive ridge beneath the head and he dragged it around the crown, sliding his tongue under the base to the left, back to the middle, then to the right, before starting over, a smirk twisting his lips when Sam's knees fell open in surrender, a low, yearning sound tearing from his brother's throat.

He ran his tongue along the underside, gliding from root to tip and pushed the head into his mouth. He sucked lightly on the silky smooth skin, his eyes closed while he savored the burst of salty precome that coated his tongue. He pulled away, lips tight around the tip, making with a wet popping noise.

Sam's hips jerked, but Dean held him firmly. He swallowed Sam again, glancing up at his brother as he slid down the hard prick until he felt the head tickle his throat. He stopped moving for a moment, breathed slowly and pushed himself down another inch before coming up for air in a hard pant, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Sam's cock.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam shivered, his toes still curled when he tried to pull his brother upwards so they could move to main course.

It was Dean's turn to brush Sam's hand away. He shifted to his side to open his jeans and pressed his mouth to the bottom of Sam's shaft. He rubbed his moist, open lips down the length until he reached the base, then wetted his finger and eased it inside of Sam. He moved to his mouth to Sam's balls, teasing them with his tongue while he continued to slid his finger around inside Sam. He took one of his balls in his mouth, rolled it around, and pulled it down before moving to the other one.

"Dean."

Dean heard the quiver in his brother's voice and stopped before he had the time to work a second finger in. They weren't going to last much longer anyway. After the elaborate foreplay they had begun the day before, and a long day of anticipation, they were both halfway there by the time the alarm worker had started showing off his melons.

He took off his jeans, slid his hand under the pillow where he had stashed the bottle of lube, poured some all over Sam's hole and his own cock, then pushed himself all the way in, as gently as he could. He heard a soft hiss as Sam tensed around him, and he started brushing his lips across Sam's throat, covering the skin with distracting kisses. He made his way to Sam's mouth to give his brother a heart-stopping kiss that left them panting against the other's cheeks. When Dean began to move again, sliding his cock back and forth, in short smooth strokes, Sam was ready.

He threw an arm around Dean's shoulders, his fingers digging into the skin while he rocked against his brother to meet his thrusts.

"Feels good," he breathed. "Harder."

Dean pushed himself deeper and was rewarded by a strangled moan. He pumped his hips faster and faster, driving his cock in and out the welcoming heat. His powerful thrusts pushed them up the bed until Sam's skull banged against the headboard. He adjusted himself. Getting on his knees and gripping Sam's hips to slide him downwards, he spread the long legs wide and he continued to pummel his brother's ass.

Their groans filled the room, accompanied by the sound of their bodies slapping against each other. Dean looked down, captivated by the sight of Sam undulating beneath him, head tossing from side to side while he played with his nipples and ran his hands up and down his stomach. When Sam stared back – looking like the picture of debauchery, with his tangled hair, damp skin, lust-glazed eyes, swollen, bitten lips – and grasped his leaking prick, Dean fell over, trapping Sam's thighs between their chest as he kissed him ferociously and slammed into him, pulling and shoving his cock deep into the tight, quivering hole. He watched Sam lose control when he tipped over the edge, and he followed him into sweet oblivion, spilling himself between the walls that spasmed around him.

"That was amazing," he said, when he had regained enough breath to speak. "We should do this more often."

"Anytime," Sam agreed before giving Dean a kiss.

Dean pulled himself out slowly, swallowing his brother's moan out with another kiss, and rolled onto his side, pulling Sam toward him. A few minutes later, they were kissing again, getting ready for round two, but Dean pushed Sam away before they could get too worked up.

"Hey, could you get the baby oil? I left it in the bathroom," Dean asked with a straight face.

Sam was too surprised by the revelation to protest the request.

"Since when do you have baby oil?"

"Bought it recently."

Sam shrugged and went searching for it in the bathroom. After rummaging through the cabinet, he shouted, "I can't find anything!"

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, keeping his voice steady even though he was busying himself in the room. "Look again."

Sam stayed in the bathroom a little longer and when he got into the bedroom, it was completely dark.

"Come here, Pumpkin Pie," he heard.

Sam closed an eye.

"Please don't say that again."

"Bring your ass here, bitch. That better?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. He felt Dean pull him and guide his movements until he was sitting on his brother's lap. Then the light came back on.

Sam knew he was in trouble the second he saw the smile on Dean's face.

"Look up," Dean said.

Sam looked above his head and saw an apple dangling from a hook in the ceiling.

"What?"

"I dropped by to place the hook in while you were recording the exorcism," Dean explained. "Or maybe it was while you were out looking for that uniform."

Sam grinned. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Eat it."

"Easy enough."

"There's a catch. You have to be sitting."

"I'm sitting."

When Dean eyed Sam with a lustful gaze, Sam understood what Dean really meant. Leave it to his brother to put a pervy twist to an old tradition, he thought; but he was up for the challenge. Dean was already standing at attention, and after giving his brother's cock a few strokes, Sam slicked it with a drop of lube and pushed it gently inside his dripping hole.

"One last thing before we start," Dean said, glancing toward his crotch in warning. "Don't break it."

"Hey, you're the one who wants me to multitask here. Whatever happens, happens," Sam joked.

As soon as his brother had a firm hold on his hips, Sam started moving on the cock that was impaling him, mindful to keep his hands behind his back. His abs flexed while he twisted his upper body. Moans fell from his lips as he rode Dean like a carousel horse, his internal muscles gripping and releasing Dean's tool as he went up and down, chasing the swinging fruit. His mouth was open, tongue sticking out as his teeth slid over the skin of the apple. Every time he managed to grab a bite, he would punctuate his victory with happy noises that delighted Dean.

He hadn't eaten half of the apple when Dean grabbed his ass and reclaimed his attention. Sam swallowed his last bite with some difficulty as he was bounced furiously on his brother's cock, rodeo-style, and he collapsed on top of him, giving Dean an apple-sweet kiss while his brother locked his arms around his waist and hammered his hole.

Twenty minutes later, they were laying flat on their backs, trying to recover from a second climax, their fingers the only parts of them that touched, because they simply generated too much heat together at this moment. Sam turned toward Dean, still panting, when he asked, "Will you get me a beer?"

Dean, complying and mellow as Sam never knew his big brother could be, nodded and headed toward the kitchen. When he turned on the light, another surprise awaited him.

"As you see, great minds think alike," Sam quoted, standing behind Dean. "I want to see you eat them," he explained, pointing to the three chocolate donuts with orange icing stripes that were suspended from strings.

"I never knew you had a donut fetish," Dean teased.

"Oh, no." Sam whipped out a belt from behind his back. I just want to see you, with your hands tied, bouncing on your tippy toes, with a donut in your mouth, wearing this." Sam twirled pink, satin panties around his finger. "My fantasy's more specific."

"You were never supposed to bring this up again," Dean whined, looking betrayed at the sight of a replica of the panties he confessed to wearing once, one night he and Sam had too much to drink.

"Put 'em on, Sweet Cheeks."

Dean snatched the piece of lingerie that was still swinging in the air and put it on, grumping and groaning all the way.

_Nice._ Sam hummed appreciatively at the sight of his strong, macho warrior of a brother, struggling to fit into the delicate piece of satin. Dean's ass looked sinful, covered in pink, and his bulge distended the soft fabric in a most obscene way.

"I look ridiculous," Dean whined, standing beneath the ring donuts while Sam tied his hands behind his back the belt.

"You look good enough to eat," Sam assured, a smile on his face when he bit Dean's shoulder.

"The things I do for this bitch," Dean grumbled, pretending to be annoyed by the whole thing.

He started hopping on his feet, and a triumphant grunt rose to his throat when he grabbed a bite of one of the donuts dandling from the ceiling. His heart sang when he heard Sam laugh, unaware of the fact that his little brother had just snapped a picture with his cell phone. It didn't matter how ridiculous he felt, hopping like some rabbit in pink underwear. If he could make Sam smile, on Halloween of all days, he didn't mind suffering through the humiliating ordeal.

Sam grabbed a beer in the fridge and took a long sip, leaning against the doorway where he had the better view. "You really are good with your mouth."

Dean chewed on the piece of donut. "I got great aim for things that have holes in the middle."

Dean chuckled and winked at a red-faced, coughing Sam who had almost choked on his beer.

"I don't even know why I'm in love with you," Sam spat, wiping his chin. "Don't say it!" he ordered, trying to block any joke about his big girly feelings from being thrown his way, once he realized what he just said.

Dean walked toward Sam, in his tied up, pink satin glory, and Sam couldn't help a smile at the sight.

"Why do you think I ask you to be my Valentine every year?"

Sam blinked dumbly, putting the pieces together. "I thought you were making fun of me."

"You gotta learn my language, Sammy. It's my way of saying it."

Warmth filled Sam's chest at the revelation that his brother shared his feelings. "I'll wear a French maid's outfit if you say it," he offered, still needing to hear it.

With a tired sigh, Dean went back to his spot. He hopped three times, taking enough bites of donut so his mouth would be full when he said the dreaded words. "I love you, Sammy."

A soft smile played across Sam's face. His brother really was a twelve-year-old trapped in a handsome devil's body, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He planted a kiss on Dean's mouth and reached behind him to remove the belt. He then took his hand and dragged him toward the bed. "Come on, babe, let's go play with your toys. Maybe I can taste your candy stick."

"Little pervert," Dean commented proudly. "You're coming along nice," he said, beaming with approval. "Hey, since you're in a festive mood, you know what I want for Christmas?"

"I'm not dressing up as a reindeer."

"What if you just put on the ears? And maybe tight black shorts with a tail, kinda like a male playboy bunny. Huh?"

"I'll be Santa. I'll wear the red hat as a sock, maybe boots, I haven't decided, and that's it."

"Are we talking Red Hot Chili Peppers sock?"

"Yeah."

"All right." Dean nodded, grinning when Sam shook his head. "I want candy canes too. Lots of them."

"You get one," Sam decided, "and it will last you through the season."

"Make sure it's big enough then."

Sam smirked. All he had to do was tie a red bow on his cock and Dean could choke on it as many times as he wanted. If Dean was good, and he meant really good, he might go the extra mile and trace red and white stripes on it with edible paint.

"And candy apples," Dean added.

"You get two and that's final. The things I do for you…"

Dean joined Sam under the sheets, all smiles when he saw his brother settle between his legs for his first lesson in bone polishing. Later, when Sam was asleep, put out of commission after round four, Dean reached for his cell phone, careful not to jostle the Sasquatch snoozing on his chest. He feasted his eyes on the picture he had taken of Sam, topless and showing off his downstairs cheeks, his hands holding the blue uniform that covered his legs. Next Halloween couldn't come soon enough. He had found a male French maid outfit online he couldn't wait to see his brother squeeze into.

"I love you, Sammy," he said aloud, before brushing a good night kiss on his brother's forehead.

An arm came around his neck as he was closing his eyes.

"Now I can sleep," Sam announced with a loud yawn.

"You little…"

"I learned from the best," Sam said, pressing a mocking kiss on his big brother's cheek. "Now shut up so I can get some rest. I'm aching all over."

La Fin


End file.
